The Angel of Darkness
by Rraz45
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are searching for the legendary Angel of Darkness. But when they meet this mysterious teen, old enemies return. Could this girl have anthing to do with the Angel of Darkness? Will the Scouts find out before its too late? Read and review!
1. A Dream that never ended

The Angel Of Darkness

"You can never escape me!" Trigon's words woke Raven from her dream. Raven's dream did not wake up Beast Boy who slept still beside her. Still picturing Trigon's words, Raven crept out of bed.

Her room was dark; the only light was from the storm outside. Raven walked to her window, staring out into the rain. "_I wonder why this is happening," _Raven thought, _"I keep having the same dream. It's like the Gem never died, just restored to a deep sleep." _Raven sighed.

"Raven is everything alright?" Beast Boy curiously asked. Raven jumped, forgetting all movements around her. "I'm fine, I just love watching the rain," Raven lied. "Well come back to bed it's too early," Beast Boy responded. Raven crept back in bed. Raven lay close to Beast Boy. He wrapped his arms around her. He held her close in his arms. She always felt safe in his arms. She slowly drifted back to sleep, wishing away her problems.

The next morning, everything returned to normal. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games with B.B ready to play the winner, Starfire attempting to make breakfast for her man, Robin, and Raven sat in her corner reading one of her favorite books. Titans tower had a calming atmosphere. Suddenly, the alarm set off. The Titans raced to the T-car and drove to the site of the break-in.

When the Titans arrived, Cyborg and B.B began to bet who the criminal was. "The Hive, no wait Dr. Light, or maybe even Mumbo," Cyborg gloated. None of the Titans were expecting the face of their past.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin demanded. All the Titans took their fighting positions. "I'm checking on my old friends. It's been so long since I've seen you," Slade spoke. "This will be a short reunion Slade," the Titans responded. All the Titans had grown much stronger since their last fight with Slade.

Robin was the first to attack Slade. Robin jumped up into the air and threw one of his gadgets at Slade. Slade was covered in ice. But the trap did not last for more than a few seconds when Slade kicked Robin so hard, he was sent flying. Next it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex and whipped Slade across the room. Raven used her powers to demolish the exhibits around Slade and tossed the remants on him. Cyborg used his blasters to crash the sign above Slade so it would fall.

It appeared that Slade was losing, until he pulled out his trump card. Another one of his gadgets, it seemed that Slade would disappear and then reappear.

Slade attacked each Titan one by one. First it was Starfire. Slade shimmered behind Starfire and knocked her out cold. Robin rushed to his love's aid, but it was a trap. Slade immediatley dissarmed Robin and out manuvered him. Cyborg tried to help Robin, but his efforts were in vain. Beast Boy was beaten as well.

Finally it was Raven and Slade who would face off. "I have a special task for you Raven," Slade whispered to Raven. Instantly, Slade began to play mind games with Raven, knowing her weakness. Raven's powers began to destroy everything in close proximity to her. He persisted until Raven lost control of her powers. The building was soon destroyed. Luckily none of her friends were hurt, but neither was Slade. Fearing she might lose control once more, she ran off.


	2. Meet Wicked Lady

The Angel Of Darkness

Both Raven and Slade were gone when the Titans regained consciousness.

"Raven! Raven!" shouted Robin.

"Where did she go?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to go find her," B.B spoke.

"Wait, it could be a trap," Cyborg said, "I don't understand how Raven could have done this." Cyborg looked upon the wreckage that was once a building.

"We forget how powerful Raven really is," Robin spoke.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven demanded.

"I think you know what I want Raven," Slade replied.

"Azerath_," Slade got the first attack. Raven was knocked down.

"Raven, Raven, Raven; poor little Raven. Watch out you might lose control again." Slade spoke

"Stop it," Raven muttered.

"Aw, Raven is getting upset," Slade insulted.

Raven finally unleashed her anger. Her two purple eyes became four red diamonds. She attacked Slade with a vengeance. Slade was instantly overpowered by her. She slammed Slade against a wall and repeadtly threw flying objects at him.

Raven continued her onslaught with Slade when a mysterious woman appeared. The woman had long pink hair in these weird pigtails at the top of her head, she wore a black dress with slits on each side of her legs, and she had red eyes and a black upside down crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"Hello, I'm here to help you," the mysterious woman spoke. Raven regained control of her emotions and returned to her normal state.

"Why do you want to help me?" Raven asked,

"Because you are a very special person. Don't worry, just take my hand," the woman answered. Raven stubbornly took her hand.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am called Wicked Lady, Raven," Wicked Lady responded. Raven was shocked that the woman knew her name because they never met before. Yet Raven was willing to go along with her. Both Wicked Lady and Raven vanished.

Raven was transported to this black inter-dimension along with Wicked Lady. All of a sudden, Wicked Lady looked up as though listening to orders of Wiseman asking her to return without Raven immediatly, nodded her head, and then vanished. Raven was left alone in the blackness.

Raven felt the loneliness creep upon her. To prevent the loneliness from tainting her, Raven put herself in a deep slumber. She would sleep until she would be awakened. For two years Raven slept before being awakened.

A bright light appeared; Raven eagerly stepped into the light.

____________________________________________________

A/N: I'm sorry for the sort of cliff hanger and I will update soon!

Oh and thankyou for reviewing! :)


	3. The Sailor Scouts

The Angel Of Darkness

Suddenly Raven crashed into the outside of a temple.

_'Where am I?'_ Raven asked herself.

"Hey look, over here," a voice spoke.

Raven immediately stood up. Five girls appeared before Raven. One of the girls had a striking resemblance to Wicked Lady. The girl had the same hairstyle (but blond and different style pigtails) and the same face as Wicked Lady (but blue eyes). Raven noticed all the girls looked about her age (16-17). All but the girl Raven thought of looked at Raven with suspicious looks. That girl had a giant smile on her face.

Raven was the first to speak, "Who are you?"

"My name is Serena. Over here is Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita," Serena answered, "Who are you – you don't look a day over sixteen?"

"My name is Raven," Raven responded.

Raven instantly felt the power of Serena and the other Scouts. It was immenece, especially Serena's.

"You look suspicious, who sent you?" Raye inquired, not in the mood for small talk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Where am I, last I remember I was in Jump City," Raven spoke trying to let go of her emotions.

"Serena, we don't have time for this, we need to be searching for the Angel of Darkness," Amy spoke.

Raven reacted to the name spoken.

Raven realized an idea, "Hey I might be able to help you, in return you can help me return home."

"Great we would love your help," Serena replied.

The other four gave each other disappointed looks. Raven instantly felt a bond with Serena. The girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts and with Raven, left to their search.

Raven thought this might be her chance to start over. She told the Scouts about her dimension, and about the Teen Titans, and her love with B.B. She even talked about the villains she faced. She left out all her darkest secrets though. She was afraid of what they would think about her being Trigon's daughter.

The Inner Scouts met up with the Outer Soldiers.

"You sensed it to. I know the Angel of Darkness is here somewhere close by," Uranus spoke.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked.

"I'm Raven."

"You must have been the presence between time and space I felt," Pluto responded.

"Did you see that?" Venus interrupted, "There is something in that building." Venus looked over her shpulder once more.

"I don't know about this, I have a bad feeling being here," Neptune replied.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Uranus responded putting a hand on Neptune's shoulder and smiling. Neptune nodded in response.

The girls entered the dark, abandoned building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I promise each chapter will be longer. Thankyou for all the reviews, it has hlped me alot. Please keep reviewing!


	4. Angel of Darkness Revealed!

The Angel Of Darkness

Inside the building, the air was filled with bad vibes. Saturn could instantly sense that something terrible will happen. Suddenly the girls were surrounded. There was at least fifteen villains surrounding the scouts.

"Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts welcome," the leader (Maljio) spoke, "I see you brought a very special guest with you, good."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Pluto demanded.

"We want the same thing you want, the Angel of Darkness," Maljio replied.

"You will never find what you seek," Moon spoke.

"Sailor Moon you already know who it is, I can sense the presence on you," he replied.

Jupiter was the first to attack the group of villains.

Instead of using her powers, Raven decided to fight using martial arts (the way Robin taight her). The Scouts were impressed by her fighting skills. But martial arts wasn't enough. The enemy overpowered Raven with his dark powers. She was instantly knocked down. The Scouts were losing the battle.

"Where is the Angel of Darkness Sailor Moon?" Maljio demanded.

"I don't know," Moon answered.

"Yes you do. The Angel of Darkness has the power to destroy this world, now tell me who it is," Maljio commanded.

The Scouts were taken by his words. "Tell me who it is or I will kill her," he grabbed Raven, his arm around her throat.

"No Raven, don't hurt her," Moon screamed.

Sailor Moon looked over to Saturn believing she was the one they had been searching for.

"Looks like you need some protecting," the villain spoke to Raven.

"I'm not the one who needs protecting," Raven replied. The villain looked baffled.

"Azerath, Metrione, Zinthos!" Raven had unleashed her true power.

Everyone there was shocked by Raven's with held power. She attacked each one of the villains. Sending them flying into the walls into the abondoned building. She made sure the Scouts were not harm, she protected them.

"No matter, even if you defeat me, the Angel of Darkness will appear by that altar at sunset," the villain spoke, pointing to an altar being bathed by sunlight, before being attacked by Raven.

"Who is she?" Uranus asked.

Raven was holding herself against the numerous villains. She was used to fighting a group of monsters. Everyone joined in to help Raven. As the girls were fighting, they forgot that sunset was drawing nearer and nearer and the long awaited question would finally be revealed.

Sunset finally came.

"Sailor Moon, look!" Mars shouted. Everyone learned that it was now sunset. The Scouts looked at Saturn, ready to protect her. What they didn't realize was who was walking to the altar.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Jupiter asked.

Raven stood at the altar and levitated. Her body became covered with red symbols (A/N: like in the episode Birthmark).

She began to foretell the prophecy of her birth, "The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." A dark hand appeared and grabbed Raven. A shadow surrounded Raven. Soon after the shadow disappeared, she fell from where she was floating.

"Finally, we found her," Maljio spoke.

"The master would be pleased," one of the other villains told their leader.

"Raven!" Mercury shouted.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," Raven sadly spoke. With the help of the Scouts, Raven got up.

"I don't know why I didn't notice. Those are not their true faces, they are hiding their identities. Azerath, Metrione, Zinthos!" Raven shouted. Her power hit each face of the villains. Their true faces were revealed. The Inner Scouts stood frozen in horror.

"No, this can't be," Pluto spoke.

"The Nega-Moon," Mercury uttered.

"How?" Mars questioned.

Suddenly Raven heard an unfamiliar voice inside her head. "Who are you?" Raven asked.

The voice continued playing mind games with her. "Get out of my head," Raven shouted. Her powers began to erupt more and more as the voice stayed in her mind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven lost total control. Her powers destroyed the building in an instant. Losing her control made Raven lose consciousness. She laid on a piece of rubble out cold. Before the Scouts could reach her, the villain grabbed Raven and vanished.

The enemy now had Raven.


	5. The Struggle

The Angel Of Darkness

It was a beautiful spring day, yet none of the Scouts had noticed. All they could think of was the task ahead of them. They wondered will they be able to stop Raven. Suddenly they noticed an uninvited guest.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

The only thing that all the Scouts recognized was the Nega-Moon symbol on the woman's forehead. She was wearing a red low cut dress with slits on both sides that reavealed her pale legs. She had purple hair with purples eyes filled with hate and anger.

"I'm not surprise you didn't recognize me, everyone is so oblivious now a days. Like you said the face of evil is always covered by darkness," Raven answered.

"Raven!" Moon exclaimed.

"Right you are meatball head," Raven replied.

"Raven, look what they have done to you," Saturn spoke out.

"I'm surprised that you even care," Raven stated, "Oh well, won't matter, all of you will be gone."

"Please Raven, we do not wish to fight you," Mercury spoke.

"It doesn't matter what you think," Raven replied.

Raven took her battle stance. The Outer scouts knew that they had to fight her. They would be the ones to attack first.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Raven easily dodged Uranus's attack.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

it was no use either.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Raven was easily dodging the Outer Scouts attacks. The Inner Scouts joined the fight. The four Inner Scouts used every attack they knew, but it was no use. Raven had easily outmatched each of the scouts.

"My turn," Raven spoke with a grin.

Before Raven could make her first attack, she was struck by a red rose.

"I am Tuxedo Mask…." Tuxedo Mask made a speech while Raven prepared for her first strike.

An extending hand (A/N: what I'm talking about is in the episode birthmark when she attacked Slade) attacked Tuxedo Mask, knocking him down from where he was standing. Sailor Moon rushed to the aid of her love.

"No Darien, are you alright?" Serena asked.

"I am fine," Darien said trying to put a smile on his face.

Serena hugged him and held him close in her arms for a moment.

Raven looked on at the two lovers. "Is this all I'm meant to do?"

Serena and Darien's moment had an affect on Raven. All of Raven's thoughts went to her love, Beast Boy.

Raven's Nega-Moon symbol vanished and her outfit returned to that of her normal adult form.

"Raven," Pluto spoke. The Scouts began to walk towards Raven.

"What have I done?" Raven was ashamed of herself.

"It's okay Raven," the Scouts said sympathetically.

"Raven, now look what you have done," the voice that turned Raven spoke as he appeared.

"NO!" Moon screamed.

"Wiseman," Darien shouted.

"Of course you're behind this," Jupiter spoke out.

Wiseman turned his attentions to Raven.

"Raven look inside yourself; evil is all that is inside of you," Wiseman spoke.

"All I am meant for is darkness," Raven replied.

"No it isn't true," Mars responded.

"Raven, feel the darkness inside of you," Wiseman said.

The conflict had awakened the problems inside her mind. The conflict she faces with the evil that lays dormant inside her.

"Please get out of my head," Raven demanded. Rave place her hands to the side of her head and began shaking her head, listening to her conscious argue deep inside her mind.

All that Raven could hear was Red Raven say, "So weak, but now I'm in control."

"Please stop," Raven pleaded.

Raven's black outfit changed to red and her two deep purple eyes changed to four red eyes. Raven's true evil had been unleashed.


	6. Someone More Powerful

The Angel Of Darkness

Not even Wiseman could control Raven now. Raven turned into her bird form, flew up, and began releasing her pent-up rage. The ground beneath Raven began to rumble, the Scouts fought to keep their balance.

"What have you done?" Neptune asked Wiseman.

Wiseman attempted to regain control of Raven, but it was no use.

"Wiseman you incompetent weakling, here I will handle this," a terrifying voice spoke.

"Of course my master," Wiseman replied.

A red _S_ appeared on Wiseman's forehead, one just like Raven had on her forehead. His Crystal ball began to glow, using the power on Raven. Immediately Wiseman's powers affected Raven. Raven's rage had ceased and her outfit returned to normal. Raven collapsed from the possession of Red Raven. Wiseman used this time to once again return Raven as one of his minions. Raven stood up and transformed back into his minion.

"Enough of this, we will finish the job later," Wiseman and Raven vanished.

The Scouts knew they lost the battle they had just fought. The outcome of the battle only left more questions for the Scouts.

"What does the symbol on his forehead mean?" Mercury asked.

"How is Wiseman even alive, Serena defeated him three years ago?" Pluto spoke.

All the girls looked at one another with confused looks. They all felt like complete failures. They sat in their own misery. Saturn was the first to stand up.

"I think the answers lie with his new powers. I remember when he lost control of Raven, he was talking to someone else; some one more powerful than him. I bet he is the true mastermind," Saturn stated.

"I can sense such darkness lately," Mars spoke.

"I don't think we will be able to save her," Uranus muttered.

Serena was not looking forward to a debate with Amara. Serena looked up at Amara, and then looked back down.

_'I will save you Raven,' _Serena told herself.

~*~*~*~~*

Meanwhile, Wiseman feared he would once again lose control of Raven. He consulted with his master.

"Why did I lose control of her in the first place?" he asked.

"The darkness that lays dormant inside Raven is beyond your control, you are such a weakling. Here, this will make sure she will remain under your control," the voice responded.

A dark shadow surrounded Wiseman and enriched him with even more power.

"Our plan must succeed, and I will not accept failure again," the voice commanded.

"Yes, I will activate the first part of our plan," Wiseman replied.

"Don't fail me again." The voice vanished.

After his intense meeting he called for Raven.

_'This had better work,' _he told himself.

Finally Raven stood before him.

"Raven, I want you to put the first part of the plan in motion," Wiseman told Raven.

Raven nodded in agreement.

"Now go!" Raven vanished.

"Darkness will fill this world," he said out loud.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing! Sorry this is such a short chapter, bit I promise I'll update soon.


	7. A Face From the Past

The Angel Of Darkness

Raven stood at the highest building in Tokyo. She looked at the entire city. Her eyes turned white and her hair began to fly up. She concentrated all her energy on the sun. A dark shadow began to cover up the sun. The world was covered by a dark curtain. Raven began to destroy some of the buildings she looked upon. The mark of Scath was created form the destruction of the buildings. Raven smiled, knowing the first part of the plan had been succeeded. Now it was time for part two.

Wiseman had given Raven all the remnants left of the Dark Crystal. Raven returned to the site where Serena defeated Wiseman. She used her powers to recreate the Dark Crystal. Immediately, the Dark Crystal grew. Raven sat on a part of the crystal and waited for her new orders.

As Raven waited, she was interrupted. The nine Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo mask appeared.

"Ready for a rematch?" Raven asked before laughing.

"Raven, please stop what you are doing?" Venus pleaded.

"Like I care what you think," Raven rudely spoke.

Raven and the Scouts exchanged glances. The tension grew with each second.

"Enough!" Raven shouted as she took her fighting stance.

The Scouts were ready to fight as well. Before the fight could begin, an interruption appeared. A bright light appeared behind the Scouts. Raven covered her eyes from being blinded from the light. The Scouts turned to see the light. From the light a woman appeared. The woman looked at Raven.

"Arella," Raven spoke as she left her fighting post. Arella walked towards Raven.

"Mother," Raven muttered.

The Scouts were stunned to see Raven's mother. Arella reached Raven. She grabbed Raven's hand and they both disappeared in a white light.

"Raven," Arella spoke. Arella's powers had returned Raven to her true state. Raven was once again a teenager and wore her normal costume.

"Raven, your life is not about the darkness you were born from. Don't let it consume you," Arella spoke, "You have much more to offer. Look at all you do. You completed the prophecy and the defeated your father. Only a force of good can do that."

"But it was my fault Azerath was destroyed," Raven responded.

"No that was your father. Nothing you could have could have saved Azerath." Arella said sympathetically, "Raven, here, this is the door to your true form. It was the last thing Azerath could do for you." Arella placed her hand over Raven's heart. It began to glow. Warm feelings washed over Raven. A bright light appeared, engulfing Raven.

"Goodbye," Arella spoke.

"Goodbye and I love you," Raven spoke as she vanished.

The same bright light appeared, and Raven had reappeared in front of the Scouts. Everyone was happy to see Raven returned to normal self. Raven smiled seeing the Scouts again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

**_Raven has reverted to her true self. But will it last? What is Wiseman planning to do? Will the Sailor Scouts have the power to stop Wiseman from completing his plan before it's too late? Find out next time!_**

Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing! Sorry this is such a short chapter, bit I promise I'll update soon.


	8. Evil Master Revealed!

The Angel Of Darkness

_Last time:_

_The same bright light appeared, and Raven had reappeared in front of the Scouts. Everyone was happy to see Raven returned to normal self. Raven smiled seeing the Scouts again._

______________________________

The reunion was short lived when Wiseman had appeared. He was angry that Raven was herself.

"Now that my plan is in motion, I no longer need you," Wiseman spoke to Raven.

"I will defeat you," Raven responded.

"You can not stop me," Wiseman spoke before attacking Raven.

He was right, he was beating Raven. '_I know if I allow myself to reach the age I can control my powers, I can defeat him. But I will be susceptible to the darkness inside me," _Raven told herself, _"It's worth the risk.'_

"AZERATH METRIONE ZINTHOS!" Raven transformed to adult form.

Now the fight was equal. Blow after blow, they were equally matched. Raven knew she had to beat him. She couldn't lose. _'He must have a weakness,' _Raven said to herself.

After another minute of fighting, Raven finally realized his weakness. '_His crystal!' _Raven shouted to herself. Raven used all her all her power to grab Wiseman's Crystal.

"Looking for something?" Raven gloated.

Raven used her power to smash his crystal ball.

"No! Master I'm sorry…." Wiseman vanished.

There was a heavy wind. Everyone hand their arm sheilding their eyes. A dark smoke had spread from where Wiseman was defeated.

"This is it Scouts," Sailor Moon spoke.

Out of the smoke from Wiseman's death, came Wiseman's master.

"NO!" Raven screamed.

Trigon the Terrible, Raen's father, appeared from the smoke.

Trigon had grabbed Raven. Raven turned into a little girl in her father's hand.

"Dear daughter, thank you for releasing me," Trigon spoke, "Earth is mine!"

Earth transformed into a desolate wasteland. Earth had turned into Hell. Pain and suffering filled the atmosphere. The Scouts looked at the wreckage that was once their planet.

"It's like a nightmare," Jupiter spoke.

"How do we reverse this?" Uranus asked.

"Raven is the only one who can reverse this," Arella had reappeared.

"Are you Raven's mother?" Serena asked.

"Yes. I can't stay long. You must find Raven and give her the strength to defeat her father," Arella had vanished.

"We need to split up to search for Raven," Darien spoke.

The girls agreed and parted ways.

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing, we are nearing the end of the story!


	9. The Battle with Trigon

The Angel Of Darkness

"Raven! Raven!" Neptune shouted.

All the Scouts searched everywhere for her. The Scouts met up at what was once Tokyo Tower.

"Did you find her?" Pluto asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. Disappointed, Serena looked away. As she was scanning her surroundings, she saw movement. Serena chased the movement. It looked like whatever was there had vanished. Until Serena looked closely did she realize what it was.

"Raven, there you are," Serena looked upon the little girl.

Serena placed her hand out, hoping Raven would take her jester. Raven grabbed Serena's hand. Serena picked up Raven, holding her close in her arms. She walked back to the other Scouts. Everyone was happy to see Raven alright.

"Raven we need your help," Serena spoke, "you are the only one who can fix this mess."

"I don't know how," Raven spoke in defeat.

"By believing," the Scouts replied. Raven nodded her head in agreement.

Raven lead the Scouts to her father. It was like history repeating itself. The sight of her father, made her blood boil. She hated him. She wondered how he could be her father. She wanted to fight him. She wanted to make him suffer.

Trigon immediately noticed his daughter's presence. "Dear daughter, you may have survived by luck, but luck will always run out," Trigon spoke harshly to his daughter.

Her anger returned Raven to her normal age. Now she could fight him. She attacked Trigon with everything she had, but he clearly outmatched her.

"Is that suppose to tickle?" Trigon gloated.

Trigon brought his armies to attack Raven, but they wouldn't attack her.

"Sorry father, but they won't attack your blood," Raven gloated.

She waved her hand, and his army vanished. Now it was time for Trigon to attack. Raven was unable to block his attacks. _'How am I suppose to beat him?' _Raven asked herself.

_'Raven, when the time is right, feel'_ Raven heard her mother's words in her head. A white light appeared over Raven's heart where her mother touched her. Raven placed her hand over heart.

"AZERATH METRIONE ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted.

The white light engulfed Raven.

Raven appeared as an adult once more. Her eyes were shut. Her outfit was white. When Raven opened her eyes, her eyes were the four red diamonds.

"This must be her true form," Serena spoke.

Raven spread her arms out, and the ground was destroyed.

Raven was now ready to fight Trigon. With each blow, Trigon grew weaker. Raven was actually defeating Trigon. But she knew the only way to defeat Trigon. Raven gathered all her strength. She attacked Trigon, stunning him for only a moment. Raven flew up.

"Goodbye forever. Azerath Metrione Zinthos!" Raven's power turned her into a raven.

She defeated Trigon the same way she did before. With Trigon defeated, Raven's powers restored Earth to its natural state.

"She did it," Venus spoke.

"You go girl," Jupiter joked.

"Wait where is Raven?" Mercury asked.

All the Scouts looked up. Raven was floating down to them. When Raven reached the ground, she returned to her normal state. Raven immediately collapsed. She never felt so weak before.

"It is all right Raven, we got you," the Scouts spoke.

"Beast Boy," Raven muttered before losing consciousness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what did you thik?

Keep reviewing! and thankyou for all the previous reviews!

next chapter will be the final chapter


	10. Returning Home

The Angel Of Darkness

Raven woke back at the temple where she first met the girls. She was proud of what she had done. She had a chance to be close to mother, something she hadn't done in a long time. Raven got out of bed and walked outside. It was spring, and the wind carried the scent of the flowers. Raven shut eyes, focusing only on the floral scent. She was happy that the world was filled with peace.

"Raven," the girls called.

Raven opened her eyes and turned to face the girls.

"I'm ready to go home now," Raven spoke.

She knew she was going to miss the girls very much. But she missed the Titans so much, and she knew that it was time to return home.

"Don't worry I promise to visit," Raven smiled.

"We'll visit to," Serena replied.

"Good you better," Raven spoke.

After their final goodbyes, Pluto walked up to Raven. Pluto and Raven were transported back to Raven's dimension.

"Don't worry, it has only been a week since you left," Pluto smiled and returned to her world.

Raven was so happy to be back. She looked at the damage her fight with Slade had left, reminding her of the events that occurred. She flew up and flew to Titans Tower. _'I wonder what B.B is going to say when I get back,' _Raven thought. Raven couldn't help but smiling. She was looking forward to see Titans Tower.

Titans Tower finally came into view. Raven quickly gained speed. She transported herself inside Titans Tower. She sensed the Titans were in the living room. She walked into the living room. Everyone sat in silence. No one was playing video games or joking around. They just sat on the couch lost in their own thoughts.

"Hi everyone," Raven spoke.

Immediately the Titans looked up. Joy filled each of the Titans' face.

"Raven!" the shouted.

They went up to hug her. Normally she wouldn't let them hug her, but this was different.

"Where have you been, we missed you," the Titans spoke.

"It's kind of a long story," Raven answered.

Raven and the other Titans took a seat on the couch, eager to hear Raven's adventure. She told the Titans about the alternate dimension; Wicked Lady (the daughter of Serena- also possessed by Wiseman), the Sailor Scouts, her possession, and her battle with Trigon. The Titans were captivated by Raven's recent events. She was just happy to be with them again.

In an instant, the Titans were interrupted by the alarm sounding off. Once again they rushed to the T-car to fight the bad guy. This time it was only Mumbo trying to rob a bank. He didn't stand a chance against the Titans. Mumbo gave up and was sent back to jail.

The Titans returned home and began their normal routines again. Happiness filled Titans tower. Raven enjoyed spending time with the Titans. Once again it was fighting over video games and pizza. Starfire pestered Raven to go to the mall with her. Although Raven would never admit it, she liked going to the mall with Starfire. It was a way to sped time with her best friend. But she knew she needed to face B.B.

Night came and the Titans went to their rooms to sleep. Raven arrived to her room after B.B. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Raven. Raven walked into the room and sat next to B.B.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," he said looking into her eyes.

"Neither did I for a minute," she responded.

Both gazed into each others eyes.

"Beast Boy, I love you," Raven finally spoke.

"I love you to Rae," B.B answered.

He placed his hand on her cheek and gently kissed her.

Raven kissed him back. She pushed him on the bed, their bodies moving closer together. Their kisses became more passionate with each kiss. This was their chance to be close once more.

For now, both Sailor Scouts and the Teen Titans experienced peace. But both knew that the peace wouldn't last forever. Raven continued living her life before she was faced to relive her past.

"Raven we need your help." She knew her old team very well, she knew they needed her.

"Alright, but at least let me tell them," she replied.

"We may need their help to," they replied.

Raven's face filled with sadness, knowing she was going to fight once more. She gathered the Titans and told them her former team needed their help. The Titans rode of into another battle.

~THE END!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stay tuned and read the sequal- The Past Returns.

Thank you for all the reviews. I hoped you enjoyed the story, as I did when I wrote it!


End file.
